


Back to the 20s

by racesgirl2000



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: To celebrate the 3rd anniversary of Alan and Tin-Tin's relationship, Brains sends them back to Chicago, 1925





	1. Happy Anniversary

It was a very special occasion for Alan Tracy and his girlfriend Tin Tin Kyrano. It was the 3rd anniversary of when Alan first asked Tin Tin to go out with him and Alan was very excited. His father's scientific advisor Brains had insisted on coming over to the lab after their rescue was done for some reason.

"So, why do you think Brains wants to see us?" Tin Tin asked as soon as they had gotten back from Thunderbird 3 with Scott.

"I don't know. Maybe he made a new addition to that time machine he's been working on all week." Alan said.

They arrived outside the lab as soon as they had rushed past Jeff and Alan knocked on the door. Gordon, who was in the lab with Brains, answered it.

"Hi, Tin Tin, Alan," Gordon said as he got the labcoat he was wearing off and replaced it with his own gray jacket. "Brains is expecting you."

"Yeah. I think it's because it's 3 years ago since I first asked Tin Tin to go out with me." Alan said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Gordon said slapping his forehead. "Go in, Dad wants to speak to me."

Both Tin Tin and Alan stepped inside the lab. Brains was working on what appeared to be the sleep inducer. Braham, Brains's robot, was helping out until he identified Alan and Tin Tin shouting "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Brains looked up, walked over to Braham and said "No, Braham, they're n-not intruders, they're part of, uh, our team," At that, he turned to Alan and Tin Tin. "Oh, Alan, Tin Tin, I've g-got something for you."

Brains put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small camera and handed it to Alan. Alan read what was on them.

"The Bad Guy Detector and Movement Camera: Property of Interantional Rescue," Alan exclaimed. "Gee, Brains! How did you get this?"

Brains smiled sheepishly and said "Oh, i-it was no problem. I thought maybe you'd w-want to take Tin Tin with you to try it out."

"Gee, that's swell, Brains," Alan said. "But why you call this thing a bad guy detector?"

"That w-was Gordon's idea," Brains said. "Your father needs me to, uh, go with y-you two just to make sure you don't c-cause any mischief."

"Okay," Tin Tin said. "That's really nice, Brains."

"So what are we planning to do with this?" Alan asked.

"We can go back to the y-year 1925 t-tomorrow night," Brains said. "I'll, uh, give you the clothes that you've g-got to wear during that time period. Got it?"

"Sure," Alan said. "Thanks, Brains."

"No worries." Brains said without stuttering.

Alan and Tin Tin left the lab. As Alan went into the living room where his and Tin Tin's 3rd anniversary party was held, he kept on thinking about that Bad Guy Detector which was Gordon's idea. He couldn't wait.


	2. Get Ready

The next evening, Jeff had told Alan and Tin Tin that they were wanted in the bedroom Brains was in since he wanted to see them.

"Good, y-you're here." Brains said when Alan and Tin Tin appeared.

"Yeah. So, when do we get to go?" Alan said.

"B-be patient, Alan, we'll, uh, go but first, we m-must change into the right clothes. Like, w-what I'm wearing." Brains said.

For the first time, Alan noticed that Brains wasn't wearing his lab outfit or any clothes from 2065. As Tin Tin and Alan looked at him, Brains wore white pants, a white jacket, a light blue shirt, a white tie and white shoes and by the look of things, he looked like something out of one of those gangster movies Scott loved so much.

Alan and Tin Tin tried not to laugh but it didn't work and they started getting the giggles until the tears ran down their faces and their sides ached.

"Very interesting, Brains. Is that what they wore in 1925?" asked Tin Tin said for the first time.

"Well, y-yes," Brains said feeling rather embarrased. "Come with me. I've g-got a closer with lots of clothes from the 1920's."

Alan, Brains and Tin Tin walked over to the closet. There were over a hundred clothes from the 20's there.

"Gee whizz, how did you get all of those clothes?" Alan asked.

"Gordon and I w-went to the 1920's. I want you all to, uh, experience the culture of d-different time periods. Well, hurry up and choose an outfit. If we w-want to leave now, we have to be quick." Brains said.

Alan looked in the closet. There were many things that he wouldn't be caught dead in. He chose a brown jacket similar to Gordon's gray one, brown pants, a green shirt, a blue tie and brown shoes. He tried walking but he almost tripped.

"Gee, Brains, this is good but it's a little hard to walk!" Alan said.

"You'll g-get used to it. Is Tin Tin r-ready?" Brains asked.

At that moment, Tin Tin stepped out. She wore a light blue tailored jacket, a dark blue long sleeved dress with a short skirt and a lowered waistline, flesh colored stockings and dark blue T-bar strapped shoes.

"Well, it's p-plain but it's, uh, true to the t-time period," said Brains as he picked up a box that was on the table and set it on the floor. "In this box, there are loads of a-accessories. Choose some."

Alan put on some expensive looking sunglasses and Tin Tin put on a pair of peral earrings, a pearl necklace and pearl bracelets.

"Well, we're ready." Tin Tin said.

"Yeah. Gee, I don't suppose we have to look like idiots?" Alan said.

"No, it's n-not necessary," Brains answered. "Now let's get to the time machine!"

They walked into the lab where they saw a large box which appeared to be the time machine and stared at it. Brains opened the door to the time machine. He set the time circuits to July 2nd 1925 6:30am, Chicago, Illinois. Brains and Gordon had put in a new feature which let anyone who entered the time machine to travel to places as well as times.

"Okay, Alan, Tin Tin, g-get in and let's go." Brains said.

Brains got in first and both Alana and Tin Tin followed behind him. As soon as the door was closed, the time machine started. As soon as the three of them heard a loud bang, some loud 1920s jazz music was playing in the background.

"What was that for?" Alan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just w-wanted to, uh, get into the m-mood of things." Brains said as he smiling sheepishly.

Gordon entered the lab, removed his jacket, put his lab coat on and turned on the time co-ordinates and the time machine started to rumble and then burst into a flash of light sending his younger brother, Brains and Tin Tin back to 1925.


	3. Back to the 20s

Brains, Tin Tin and Alan finally arrived in 1925 in a burst of light which nearly blinded a few passers by and as they walked past, the three of them saw a speakeasy where hot 1920s jazz music was playing loudly as crowds of people entered it. Alan questioned whether this would be enough to cover the fact that they were from the future but said nothing.

The trio went inside the speakeasy as soon as a blond that resembled John and a dark haired young man who resembled Scott dressed as a gangster let them in and were shown to their table by a redhead who resembled Gordon. There were various tables there, mostly to drink and watch the badn on stage play. It was kind of like a 1920s-based movie.

"Gee, look at all the people," Alan said. "I don't think there was this much people at the Los Angeles town festival in 2056!"

"O-of course. Some, uh, of these f-fans are from London." Brains said.

"All these people came from around the world just to see a jazz band in this juke joint?" Tin Tin asked awed.

"Yes. J-jazz music was, uh, very popular in the 1920s." Brains said.

Alan looked around, looking for something to do to kill the time. The concert wouldn't start until 11:30 according to the sign on the stage and Alan wondered what to do.

"Hey, Brains, what should we do now?" Alan said.

"You'll jes have to wait til the band arrives, see?" a voice which sounded like Scott doing gangster impersonations said.

Alan turned around and gasped. The men who resembled Scott, John and Gordon were there. The Scott look alike wore a dark brown jacket, dark brown pants, a blue shirt, a black tie, a brown fedora with a dark blue hatband and dark brown shoes, the John lookalike was wearing a light blue jacket, light blue pants, a gray shirt and black shoes and the Gordon lookalike wore a gray jacket, gray pants, a white shirt, a red tie and brown shoes.

But the men wasn't why Alan gasped. He gasped because of the man who stood by the bar who wore a brown jacket, brown pants, an orange shirt, a dark brown tie and brown shoes.

The man resembled his own father, Jeff Tracy.


	4. Meet the Team

Could it be? Alan thought. Could it really be my own family?

The Gordon lookalike stood in front of the trio and said "Hey, my name's Benny Taylor, these are two of my pals Johnny Rundgren and Rocky DeLuca and that's the owner Harold Tracy but everyone calls 'im Mr Tracy. What are your names?"

Alan thought for a while. He couldn't use his real name since his great-great-great gandfather bore a resemblance to his own father now so he chose a different name and said "Uh, my name's Alphonse Pacino but everyone calls me Al and he's my buddy Homer Horton." At this, Alan pointed at Brains remembering two of the FBI agents in the movie The Unpredictibles.

"You know, Al, you look so familiar to me. Do I know your pop?" Johnny, who resembled John, asked.

Alan smiled and said with a chuckle "Yeah, I think maybe you guys do."

Rocky, who resembled Scott, looked at Tin Tin, smiled friendly at her and asked Alan "And who's this broad with yous guys?"

"My name's uh, uh, Marie Parker." Tin Tin said.

"Yeah, my girlfriend." Alan pointed out.

"I guess I've been trying to find a girl like you for my son Frankie who's the band's pianist." said Harold as the door bursted open and a group of gangsters, who Rocky had worked with before he left them, entered and one of them, who resembled Alan's arch rival Victor Gomez, walked over to Tin Tin and leered at her.

"Hey, Dollface, how 'bout I give that pretty boy there a piece of my mind since he's too much of a wimp for you?" the mobster near Tin Tin said as he pointed at Alan.

Alan saw red. He was about to give this mobster a piece of his mind when Rocky spoke up and said "Gino, leave 'im alone. He ain't puny, see? He looks like a pretty good kid to me, see, nah."

Alan was truly shocked. He had expected that a guy like Rocky would laugh along with Gino and his gang but instead, he defended him! This wasn't like a gangster in any of the movies he knew Scott loved at all.

"Don't w-worry about it." Brains said.

"Say, Toots," Gino said to Tin Tin as he put his left hand on her right hand. "You wanna see a movie with me?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Tin Tin said. "I'm watching the band with those two guys there." At that, she pointed at Brains and Alan.

"We won't trouble ya then," Rocky said. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I need to get these mugs outta here, see?" Gino and his gang walked out before Rocky could throw them out.

"Can you believe it," Alan said. "A gangster who resembled Scott actually was nice to us!"

"Yes, this is rather s-surprising," Brains said. "Actually, when Benny Taylor p-punched Rocky DeLuca in 1924, he a-actually became nice. That, uh, must explain it."

"Yeah but, Brains," Alan started. "Rocky looks a lot like Scott here. When he came home in a gangster's suit a few mothns ago, Virgil and Gordon didn't recognise him and we called him a butthead. Only when Scott threw his hat back and said 'Watch it, Alan!' to me then he acted nice."

"Still, this is kind of strange." Tin Tin said.

"This, uh, isn't l-like the DeLuca linage a-at all." Brains said.

"Well, it's not Rocky that I didn't like, it's that sleazeball Gino who he was arguing with," Tin Tin said, disgusted. "He tried to make a pass at me!"

"If that son of a jackal lays one finger on your hair..." Alan started, his hands clenched into fists.

"Now, now, there's n-no need for violence," Brains said. "We d-don't want to get into, uh, any fights. It could change history. Let's j-just watch the band."

"Frankie's gig starts in an hour. My God, when's it gonna start?" Alan asked impatiently.

"Relax, Alan, it'll start soon." Tin Tin said, looking nervous.

"Al, is Marie still worried about that idiot Gino?" Harold asked.

"Well, yeah, Mr Tracy. I don't want him to make another pass at me." Tin Tin said.

"Don't w-worry, if we, uh, stick together, we'll b-be fine." Brains said.

"And Rocky, Johnny and Benny might protect us if those guys start something." Alan said.


	5. Frankie's Jazz Concert

The jazz concert started at 11:30am. Harold was on stage as Johnny, Rocky and Benny sat with Brains, Tin Tin and Alan.

"And now, I want to here a very warm welcome home to the Frankie Tracy Band with my son Frankie." Harold introduced as a band with Frankie, who resembled Virgil who was wearing a gray jacket, gray pants, a light green shirt, a gray tie and brown shoes, came onto the stage and started playing "That's A-Plenty".

The crowd went wild while dancing to the songs the band played and Alan was enjoying it and so was Tin Tin. Brains was humming along to the tune but it was clear that he wasn't really enjoying it. Brains probably had only came to keep an eye on Alan and Tin Tin.

They sang a few more songs, one of Benny's favorite songs from the group was "Tiger Rag" and then there was a intermission to get something to eat or drink. Alan wasn't hungry but he sure was thirsty! So he got a glass of coca cola, Tin Tin got the same and Brains got a glass of pineapple juice.

"Are you sure you can have that stuff?" Alan asked Brains when he saw Harold give him the glass of juice.

"Oh y-yes. Actually, it's the s-strongest thing I can drink. You saw what, uh, happened last year at the Wild West Fair." Brains said.

Then something strange happened as soon as Benny, Johnny and Rocky came to them. Frankie smiled at them as he followed Benny and Gino came to.

"How are you," Benny said. "Enjoying the show?"

"Oh yeah." Alan said.

"Hey, I'm Frankie, Mr Tracy's son," Frankie exclaimed. "Benny told me about you, you're Al, Homer and Marie!"

"Benny's such a big mouth but you're okay, Frankie." Tin Tin said.

"Not satisifed, Sweetheart?" Gino said reaching for Tin Tin's butt. Rocky immediately saw and punched Gino hard in the shoulder.

"Don't you be a Casanova, Gino," Rocky said. "I had to deal with these guys last year but then they got the better of me. Well, he's a nice guy, see?"

Alan knew that when Rocky said 'he', he was talking about Benny but said nothing.

"Mr Tracy told you to get out, Gino," Benny said. "Your gang too!" 

As Benny said this, the gamgsters left again. 

"I hate that Gino guy," Alan said. "This is the second time he's tried to make a move on Tin Tin!"

"He's v-very obnoxious, that's, uh, for sure," Brains said. "Don't w-worry so much, we'll be fine."

Frankie got back on stage and the gig started up again. Frankie and his band played some more songs as everyone was dancing and to end it all off, they performed "You're Drving Me Crazy".

The concert then ended. As Alan, Brains and Tin Tin went to leave, once again, Harold, Rocky, Johnny, Frankie and Benny came up to them followed by Gino.

"Hey there, you haven't finished your juice, Geek." Gino said.

For the first time, Brains noticed that ever since he got it, he hadn't touched it.

"You're right." Brains said without stuttering and he then drank it. Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Brains stood still for a moment and then collasped to the floor.

Harold, Johnny and Frankie stood there looking shocked. While Benny and Alan bent down to check Brains out, Gino grabbed Tin Tin.

"Hey, let me go, you jerk!" Tin Tin said.

"Hey now, there's no need for-" Rocky started. He never got to finish his sentence because a mobster who resembled Johnny Gillespie slammed something black and shiny on his head and Rocky collasped to the floor. Frankie and Benny saw what the object was. It was a gun!

"You jerk," Alan hissed. "Let go of my girlfriend!"

Gino pointed a machine gun at him and said "Look, Pretty Boy, if you do that, I'm afraid I'll rub ya out, see?" 

Alan froze looking helplessly on the gun. Instead of shooting him, Gino shoved the gun into his stomach. Alan fell clutching his stomach and wheezed desperate to get air.

"See ya around, Pretty Boy!" Gino said. He and his gang walked off with a struggling Tin Tin.

Alan got up touching his stomach which was still sore after the impact from the gun. He quickly started to tap Brains lightly on the cheeks trying to wake him up. At least, Alan hoped he would wake up and he didn't dare think of the possibilities if he didn't.


	6. Tin-Tin's Been Kidnapped

"Come on, Brains," Alan cried. "Wake up!"

Brains stirred and then came back to life holding his head.

"Brains!! Are you okay?" Alan asked.

"I've been b-better," Brains grunted. "Where's Tin Tin?"

"Gino and his gang took her and knocked Rocky out! Should we wake him up?" Alan asked pointing at Rocky who was still out cold surronded by Harold, Johnny, Frankie and Benny.

"I think w-we should," Brains said. "If Rocky, uh, never woke up, we could have a p-paradox."

So Brains and Alan walked over to Rocky, lightly slapping his cheeks. After a while, Rocky woke up.

"What happened?" Rocky asked.

"Your friend Gino knocked you out cold and took Al's girlfriend Marie." Harold said.

Rocky looked thoughtful and then a familiar scowl appeared on his face.

"That son of a jackal! Wait till I get my hands on 'im!" Rocky growled.

"We gotta get Marie back," Benny said. "I swear to God if that moron even touches a hair on her head, he's gonna get it!"

"If that's the case, then you'll need my help," Johnny said. "I know where he is and we could get your girl back, Al."

"But aren't you friends w-with him, Rocky?" Brains said.

"Oh, Gino and I've had a stormy relationship. We always get into fights. But when I get to him, the friendship's over, see?" Rocky said.

"You promise?" Alan said still not trusting Rocky.

Rocky looked surprised and asked "Sure I'll help you. Why, don't you trust me?"

"Oh no, no, no. I trust you," Alan said taken aback. "So, um, what do we do?"

"Well, we could go to the basement and discuss a plan there. Is that suitable?" Harold said.

Alan and Brains looked at each other. "Well, a-all right," Brains said. "Let's g-go now."

So Harold, Rocky, Johnny, Brains, Frankie, Benny and Alan all went to the basement of the speakeasy.

"So, do you think we'll be safe?" Alan whispered to Brains.

"Yes, w-we should be. The time m-machine's in the, uh, future. It should be f-fine." Brains whispered back.

A few minutes later, they arrived in the basement to which Harold opened the door allowing his own gang, Brains and Alan in after he went in.

"Get in." Johnny said.

Brains, Alan, Benny, Frankie and Johnny opened the doors of Rocky's cadillac and got inside. Rocky started the car and drove off to his apartment.

"This place sure looks nice." Al commented.

"Let's discuss our plan of attack." Frankie said as his father walked over to his desk with Rocky, Johnny, Frankie and Benny in tow. Alan and Brains walked over.

"Okay, see, now Gino's joint's at 2145 Keaton Street. I originally came to New York not just to become a gangster-turned-gangster hunter but to visit 'im," Rocky explained. "Anyway, how do you suggest we get your friend back?"

Before anyone could answer, the telephone rang. But before Harold could get his hands on it, Rocky picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"It's Gino, Rocky." a voice said.

"Gino, you jerk! What do you think you're doin'?" Rocky yelled.

"I got a deal. If old man Tracy gives me 10,000 bucks, I'll give you the broad." Gino said.

"10,000 dollars?!? That's way too much, see?" Rocky protested.

"Adios, Rocky ole boy." Gino said and then there was a click at the other end. Gino had hung up and Rocky slammed the phone down in frustration.

"W-what happened?" Alan asked.

"That was Gino. He said to get Marie back, we gotta pay 'im 10,000 bucks!" Rocky exclaimed.

"10,000 bucks! That's a fortune! We have to think of some way else to get Marie back. What if we dropped over to the house and picked Marie up and took her away?" Alan said.

"It w-won't work," Brains said. "Those g-gangsters might have her, uh, tied up. Even if they d-don't, I don't think w-we could get her two steps before Gino c-catches her."

"Maybe, we could get the band to come and distract Gino with Frankie." Alan joked.

"You know, that m-might work!" Brains said. While Alan stared at him with an expression of sceptism, Harold thought it over.

"Yes, that just might work. Come on, there's no time to lose!!" Harold said as they left the bar and got into a cadillac to get the rest of Frankie's band.

At his hideout, Gino hung up the phone, grinning. He had gotten Tin Tin and pretty soon, he would get 10,000 dollars in cash as well.

Gino looked at Tin Tin who was tied to a chair. 

"Well, well, well, how are you feelin'?" Gino said, his tone smug.

"Oh, I'm just fine," Tin Tin said sarcastically. "Let me go!!"

"Ha! That's what you think," Gino snickered. "No, I'm not gonna let you go. You see, when then those guys give me 10,000 bucks, I still won't let you go. You're gonna be my wife, see?"

"No you won't," Tin Tin said. "I don't want your sleazy hands on me!"

"You better watch what you say 'cause if you continue bein' rude to me and the guys," said Gino darkly as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out his pistol, cocking back the hammer. "Then I'm afraid your pals ain't leavin' this joint alive."


	7. A Brilliant Plan

"I still don't understand," Alan said as soon as he was in Harold's cadillac on the way to get the other members of Frankie's band. "How the hell are we gonna get the rest of Frankie's band to us?"

"Well, b-basically, we just,uh, tell them the t-truth." Brains said. 

"But what makes you so sure they'll come? And what're they gonna do to stop Gino and his gang?" Alan said.

"Gnio and his gang are fans of Frankie's band," Harold explained. "Gino would be so pleased to meet Frankie."

"Well, I hope you're right." Alan said with doubt in his voice.

Harold pulled up to the hotel where the rest of Frankie's band were staying at and got out of the car. Alan hoped that the group would be pleased to see him and Brains.

They were! The Frankie Tracy Band- saxophonist Vito Gilliespie, trumbonist Barry Malone, trumpeter Franco Gomez, clarinet player Grant Cook, bass player Karen Carter and drummer Tony Prescott were walking to the cadillac.

"Hey stop!" Alan called.

The band turned around to look at Alan and he gasped. Everyone in the band seemed to be impressed since Alan seemed to be looking at Karen the most.

"Hi, how's it going?" Alan said. "We saw you at The Shooting Star earlier."

Vito smiled and said "That's great. Where would you like me to sign?"

"No, we d-don't want your, uh, autograph," Brains said. "We came here because we need your help."

"With what?" Barry said.

"Allow me to explain," Rocky said. "My old pal Gino Martelli who think's he's the best gangster in Chicago got a crush on this guy's girlfriend, see? When Gino found out that she didn't have the same feelings for him, he got angry an' kidnapped her, see, nah."

"Also, he's h-holding a ransom of, uh, 10,000 dollars and we c-can't afford that amount of m-money," Brains said. "We need you a-and Frankie to some how d-distract the gang and then we could, uh, get our friend back."

"How are we going to that?" Franco asked.

"Well, Gino's a pretty big fan of your music. So you could do a song or something to distract him." Alan said.

"Well I don't know..." Grant started.

"Oh please help," Alan said with plead in his voice. "She means everything to me and we'd really apprieciate it. Please?"

The band looked at each other and then at Frankie. 

"Well, okay. Anything for a fan." Karen said.

"Great! Let's go back and stop that moronic jerk!" Benny said.

"We'll take my cadillac behind your dad, Frankie," Tony said. "I'll drive."

The other band members all got into Tony's cadillac. Tony, who was driving, started the cadillac up and drove to Gino's hideout following Harold.

"All right. Let's discuss our plan of rescue," Johnny said. "Frankie, you and your band knock on the door to their hideout. The address is 2145 Keaton St. You enter and sing a song. Anyone you like, I don't care. Then, me, Homer, Mr Tracy, Benny and Al'll come in through the window and rescue Marie."

"What do I do?" Rocky said.

"You can stand guard by the window in case something goes wrong." Frankie said.

"Well, what are waiting for?" Alan asked. "Let's go!"

The two cadillacs continued to drive until they reached Gino's hideout to hopefully rescue Tin Tin before it was too late.


	8. To the Rescue

Frankie, Vito, Barry, Franco, Grant, Karen and Tony went up to the front door to Gino's gang's hideout with a bass guitar, a saxophone, a trumpet, a trumbone and a clarinet in their hands and Frankie knocked on the door. One of Gino's sidekicks opened it. When he saw Frankie's band and called Gino, Gino rushed over and his jaw dropped open.

"What the? Oh my god! It's actually Frankie Tracy and his band!!" Gino said flabbergasted.

"Yeah, it's us. We heard about how much of a fan you were so we decided to come on over and play a few songs to you and your gang." Frankie said.

"Oh yeah sure," Jerry Gambachini, Gino's right hand man who resembled Gilliespie, said. "Come in!"

Frankie and his band stepped inside and walked into Gino's office where they saw a drum kit and a piano. Gino and his gang sat down on the couch. Frankie struck up the band and they began playing an instrumental version of "Chicago".

While Frankie and his band were performing their "mini-concert", Harold, Johnny, Brains, Benny and Alan went in through the back door with Rocky guarding the hideout and started trying to look for Tin Tin.

"Where do you suppose she could be, Brains?" Alan whispered out of Benny's earshot.

"I'm n-not sure," Brains whispered back. "We've g-got to search the whole, uh, hideout."

"I'm in here!" a female voice said.

"Who said that?" Johnny said.

"I did, it's me, Marie!" the voice continued. It appeared to be coming from the supplies closet.

Alan opened the door and Tin Tin was inside it tied to a chair.

"Marie," Alan said kissing her. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Let's just get out of here." Tin Tin said.

Alan, Brains, Benny, Harold and Johnny untied the ropes freeing Tin Tin. All six of them walked back over to the back door and then, they heard a voice which sounded like another one of Gino's three sidekicks.

"Can you just wait a minute, Boss?" the voice, which was female, said. "I gotta go get my purse which I left near the back door."

Harold, Johnny, Brains, Benny, Tin Tin and Alan froze. Before they could do anything, Candy Delvacchio, who resembled Blanche Carter and was wearing a pink skirt suit, opened the door and saw them and a frown formed on her flapper-ish face.

They were caught.


	9. Captured

"Did you think you could win, Pretty Boy?" Gino asked Alan smirking. "Did actually think?"

"Who do you think you are, Al Capone?" Alan snapped as he was tied to a chair along with Harold, Johnny, Brains, Frankie, Benny and Tin Tin.

"Watch your mouth, you little jerk." Jerry, one of Gino's three sidekicks, said.

"Let us go, Gino. We wanna g-go. End this, uh, nonsense n-now." Brains said.

"Oh, okay, we'll let you go. We'll let you go to Hell," Gino said cocking the hammer back on his gun. "You see, I'm gonna kill all of you except your pal's soon to be ex-girlfriend."

"Leave her alone, She's NOT you're sweetheart," Alan said unable to keep his feelings under control. "She wouldn't wanna be with a maniac like you!"

"Gino'll be the judge of that." Jerry Fonzarelli, who resembled Alan's mechanic Kenny Malone, said.

"What about my band," Frankie asked. "Are you gonna kill them too?"

A dangerous grin spread across Gino's face as he said "I think I should. You helped them, Tracy. You let me down."

Brains didn't like the idea at all. If Frankie and his band were killed now, it would cause a paradox. According to Brains's research, Frankie Tracy lived until at least 1960, maybe even further.

"We won't let you! The cops'll find out!" Benny said.

"Which is why I'm gonna kill you too, see?" Gino said pointing the gun at Alan and at that point, Alan's face grew pale.

We're dead! Alan thought.

Then, in the corner of his eye, a shadowy figure appeared. It was Rocky. Rocky saw Benny and Alan and winked at them and both Benny and Alan saw that Rocky was carrying his own machine gun.

"Before we d-die, tell me, why did I, uh, fall out cold when I drank my t-tropical juice? I've drank it b-before and never had any side-effects." Brains said.

"Oh, while Gino was talking to you, I poured a shot bottle of whisky in it. But enough talk." Jerry said.

"Any last words before you die?" Harry said. At that very moment, Rocky was right behind the whole mob knowing he would only hit Gino, Harry and Jerry on the head but spare Candy. The mobsters themselves didn't notice.

"Yeah," Alan said. "Kiss my butt, Buttheads!"

Just then, Rocky slammed his machine gun into Gino's head first, then Jerry's and Harry's last of all. With their last ounce of strength, each man turned around.

"You..." Gino said. The three men fell to the floor unconscious and Rocky kissed Candy full on.

"Rocky! You saved us!" Alan said.

Rocky pulled out a pocket knife and cut Harold, Johnny, Brains, Frankie, Benny, Tin Tin and Alan loose.

"Thanks a lot, Rocky." Johnny said.

"Aw, it was nothing," Rocky said. "Let's just get outta here before the guys wake up, see?"

They all hurried back to the cadillacs with both Vito and Harold driving.

"I can't believe I'm with famous gangster-turned-gangster hunter Rocky Hunter and famous gangster hunters Harold Tracy, Johnny Burgenbank, Benny Robinson and gangster hunter-pianist Frankie Tracy," Tin Tin said. "That's great!"

"I'm glad you're happy, see?" Rocky said.

"Listen before I got caught and the band hide form Gino, we were thinking of inviting you all to a private concert. Just you. You too, Pop." Frankie said.

"Really? When is it?" Alan asked as his eyes widened.

"It'll be tomorrow." Frankie said.

"Have you and the other two got a place to stay?" Benny asked Brains.

"Actually, n-no. We just, uh, came for the c-concert." Brains said.

"Then you can stay at the Tracy manor." Johnny said.

"Oh, uh, no! We won't w-wanna trouble you a-about it." Brains said.

"It's really no trouble." Harold said.

"But what if Gino and his gang come back?" Alan asked.

"The guys'll be so intimidated by the way I hit 'em, they won't ever come back, see, nah." Rocky said laughing.

"If you s-say so." Brains said.

The cadillac Frankie's band was in arrived at the hotel where they were staying as Harold drove his own cadillac to the Tracy manor. 

"We'll see you tommorow, Frankie!" Karen called out as Frankie winked at her.

When they arrived at the Tracy manor, Alan went into the guest room where Benny lead him, Tin Tin and Brains to and slumped onto the couch.

"There's a bed and two couches here that fold out into beds," Benny said. "Mr Tracy said you guys can sleep in 'em."

"Okay, Benny." Alan said.

They sat on the couch thinking about tommorow and what it would be like.


	10. A Private Concert

The special concert that Frankie and his dance band were giving to Harold, Rocky, Johnny, Brains, Benny, Tin Tin and Alan began at 7:30pm.

Frankie and his band were up on the stage performing "The Charleston" and Alan couldn't believe this was actually happening. His great-great grandfather Franklin Benjiman 'Frankie' Tracy and his band were actually performing for him. By the expression on Tin Tin's face, it was clear she thought the same thing.

They even performed some songs that were still in production and by the late 1920s and early 1930s, they were in production would later available.

The concert ended at 10:00pm. Alan, Brains and Tin Tin were ready to go but Harold and Rocky had other ideas.

"You guys are so great, see? Let's get a photo together!" Rocky said.

"But we've really g-gotta-" Brains started.

"It'll only take a second," Benny cut in. "Here, let's all get together."

Johnny got his camera out and set it up on a camera tripod setting the timer for 60 seconds. Quickly, Alan stood on the left with his left arm around Tin Tin and Benny and Frankie beside her. Harold, Rocky, Johnny and Frankie stood on the right side and Frankie's band sat in chairs in front of them.

60 seconds passed and the camera went off. It flashed and took a picture.

"Great! I'll give you each a picture once it develops." Frankie said.

"Thanks," Brains said. "Well, w-we gotta go now."

"Good bye! Hope to see you soon!" Harold said.

"Yeah, we're leaving too," Frankie said. "The gang and I are going on tour in New York- Vito's uncle runs the Cotton Club and my pop decided to let the guys come too. Where do you guys live?"

"Uh, San Francisco." Alan uttered knowing for sure that he couldn't tell him where he really lived.

"Well, goodbye!" Johnny said as he, Harold, Rocky, Frankie, Benny and Frankie's band all walked into their cadillacs and drove off.

As Alan, Brains and Tin Tin were walking to the back door of the bar where they came into the 1920s, Alan reflected on what happened before.

"Gee, Rocky was pretty nice to us," Alan said. "Maybe there is some good in gangsters after all." 

"Yes, the D-DeLuca family are, uh, good s-sometimes." Brains said.

"Wait a minute, when do we get the picture?" Tin Tin asked suddenly.

They finally made it back to the alleyway where the time machine still was untouched and undisturbed. They got in and Brains set the Destination time to June 9th 2065, 9:30am.

Then, he turned on the hover circuits and the time machine rose up and burst into a bright light sending them back to the future.


	11. Back to Normal?

The sounds of Rick O'Shea playing a Marty Franklin song on the radio was what woke Alan up. He was about to get up but he decided not to and went back to sleep.

Then, the sound of his bedroom door opening decided to wake Alan up again and Brains entered.

"Brains?" Alan asked exhausted.

"Alan," Brains said as Alan sat up in his own bed. "Listen, can you c-come over to the, uh, lab? I've got something f-for you. Bring Tin Tin a-along with you."

"Hey, wait a minute, Brains, what is this thing that I'm getting?" Alan asked.

"You'll f-find out. Meet you there." Brains said as he left the room.

As soon as he got out of bed, Alan got dressed, told his father that he and Tin Tin were going to Brains's lab and raced her to the lab where Brains and Gordon were. Racing Tin Tin to some part of the Tracy villa wasn't one of his favorite things in the world, not that Alan hated her. Nothing of the sort, it was just that Kyrano dislkied it when Alan disturbed him. Despite the fact that he altered his future before in 2056, Tin Tin's life hadn't changed.

Alan and Tin Tin knocked on the door and Gordon, who was wearing his usual outfit with a blue labcoat like Brains's, answered it.

"Oh, hey there, Guys," Gordon said. "Good to see you."

"Hey there, Gordon," Alan said. "Tell Brains we're here!!"

"No problem." Gordon replied.

"Swell by me," Alan said. "What's Brains doing anyway?"

"Fixing the time machine," Gordon said. "Follow me."

They went over to the time machine and Brains was there fixing it.

"Oh, Alan, Tin Tin, y-you're here," Brains said abruptly. "I've g-got something for you."

Brains pulled out two thin packages wrapped with wrapping paper.

Alan and Tin Tin opened them. Inside were photo frames with the photo that was taken in 1925.

"It's swell, Brains. Thanks." Alan said.

"No p-problem. I don't think that, uh, showing anyone that photo w-would be a good idea though. You h-haven't shown anyone that photo I gave you from 1885?" Brains asked.

"No." Alan said.

"Thanks a lot, Brains." Tin Tin said.

Then all of a sudden, Scott came in dressed in the same costume that Brains, Alan and Tin Tin saw Rocky dressed in back in 1925 and since both Scott and Rocky were the same height, it fitted him perfectly.

"Hey, you guys," Scott said. "Look at me! I'm Rocky DuLuca! You ain't pushin' me around no more, see?"

Alan, Brains, Gordon and Tin Tin all stared him with raised eyebrows.

"Well," Scott chuckled sheepishly. "I thought it was funny as how this outfit fits me greatly."


End file.
